ASSAY DEVELOPMENT/ADAPTATION CORE In La Jolla, 600 square ft of laboratory space is dedicated to the MLPCN effort. The lab is configured for maximal use of space with the tissue culture room adjacent to the automation bench. The tissue culture room has two 6-foot biosafety cabinets. In addition, the PI has 2500 sq. ft lab space immediately below the assay development facility. The lab is fully equipped for cell and molecular biology and is used in assay development efforts requiring these capabilities. The tissue culture lab has a Zeiss Axiovert fluorescent microscope equipped with filters for visual detection of green fluorescence (FITC, GFP) and CCF2/4 (b-lactamase substrate) loaded cells. The ICND building has a core microscopy facility available for secondary assays (e.g. GPCR internalization) with the following equipment. Brightfield and fluorescence microscopes Dissecting stereoscope with color camera Calcium imaging automated system with micromanipulator for cell picking Olympus confocal laser-scanning microscope with 4 laser lines DeltaVision deconvolution acquisition system Spinning-disk confocal microscope (2 laser lines) with incubator chamber for live-cell fluorescence microscopy Live-cell brightfield microscope with incubator Eppendorf microinjection system on inverted fluorescence microscope MetaMorph 6.5 acquisition and image analysis software